Karina Smirndal
Riffer, Resha |Occupation = Actress ∙ model |Education = |Schools = |Years = 1986–present |Spouse = Jan Jakersk (m. 1998) |Children = 2}} Karina Darine Smirndal (born 15 May 1971) is a Reshan actress and model. After beginning her career as a model in 1986, Smirndal was influenced to pursue an acting career after casting directors became interested in her innocent girl-next-door look. She first came to prominence in 1989 as the dual roles of Ola Nesk and Inna Palersk in Nakkermann (1989–95). She later reprised her role as Ola in the feature film Nakkermann: The Expired (1997). Following the success of Nakkermann and its companion film, Smirndal had supporting roles in several films; such as Departed (1998), Igloo (2004), and To Destroy (2013), and a supporting role on the science fiction series Terra (2007–11). Because of her roles in horror movies, she has become known as a "scream queen". Life and career Early life Smirndal was born in Riffer to parents Argo Smirndal and Katija Reggersk. Argo owned a travel agency, while Katija was a philosophy lecturer at a gymnasium. Her mother, who is half-Jahastian, raised Smirndal speaking in the Jahastian language. Smirndal grew up with two older brothers. Her parents divorced when she was twelve years old, and she subsequently was raised by her mother, while her brothers remained with her father. Smirndal became interested in show business at a young age, as her babysitter was an aspiring actress who would watch vintage films with her. Her parents later signed her up for acting classes when she was six years old. In elementary school she became increasingly interested in acting and modeling. Her mother took her to an open casting for aspiring child models and actors when she was ten years old, but she did not receive any callbacks. When she was fifteen she was discovered by a modeling scout while shopping at the supermarket, and signed to an agency. After graduating from elementary school in 1987, she moved to Hederhelm in order to pursue a professional modeling career and did not attend high school. Career .]] After moving to Hederhelm, Smirndal settled in the Marsdakt borough where she lived with her oldest brother who was attending the University of Resha. Three months after arriving, her mother moved to Hederhelm as well, and Smirndal moved into an apartment in Ebermann with her. Smirndal's early modeling career proved to be successful, and she was able to walk in Hederhelm Fashion Week in 1987, 1988, and 1989, while she also took part in photoshoots for Reshan fashion magazines. In 1988, after becoming infatuated with her innocent and girl-next-door look, casting directors began inviting Smirndal to audition for various parts in television series and films. She was later cast in her first role as Ola Nesk in the Radiotelevizijask Resha (RTR) series Nakkermann (1989–95). The role brought Smirndal to national attention, and turned her into a celebrity. Her role on the show became a dual role, portraying the role of Inna Palersk from the second season on as well. She later reprised her role as Ola in the feature film Nakkermann: The Expired (1997). Following the completion of Nakkermann in 1995 and the release of its companion film in 1997, Smirndal was unable to capitalize on her success and struggled finding work as an actress. She starred in the slasher film Nightwinder (1999), which became a commercial success but was a critical failure and did not boost her career. Smirndal eventually was only able to find supporting roles in several unsuccessful films such as Departed (1998) and Igloo (2004). She saw a career resurgence after being cast in the science fiction series Terra (2007–11), which she had a supporting role in. Following Terra, she has had several supporting roles in horror and science fiction movies, including Fiends (2012), To Destroy (2013), and Amity (2015). Personal life Smirndal began dating Reshan male model Jan Jakersk in 1995. They became engaged in 1997, and later married in 1998 in Smirndal's hometown of Riffer. The couple has two children; Rosa Rissa (born 16 February 2000) and Daniel Xavier (born 22 March 2002). The family resides in the Standal borough of Hederhelm. Filmography Category:Living people Category:1971 births Category:Reshan actresses Category:Reshan female models Category:People from Riffer Category:Reshan people of Jahastian descent